


Lose Control

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Tumblr PromptsFluff: 6. "I don't like when you say things like that. To me, you're perfect."Smut: 6. "We're in public, you know."
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820113
Kudos: 25





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the request, my lovely darling B😘😘💕

"Where do you think you're going?" Ellie questioned, her voice deadly calm and her face flushed from anger. She stood still like a lamp post right in front of him, not moving the slightest bit as Nick tried to walk past her, and leave this conversation.

"You heard me alright." Nick sighed, a stern expression on his face. "I should let you go, give you peace. I'm not good enough for you. I'm a lone wolf, scared of commitment - no good for you. Besides, I'm not as smart or nerdy, not a geek like you. Like _him_."

This time Nick succeeded and finally managed to walk around his partner, his best friend. The woman who meant so much more than that. He left the bullpen, heading towards the break room without looking back. Fortunately (at least for them), the office was still only working with a sceleton crew. Desperate times required desperate measures. Ellie and Nick were part of said crew, but lucky for them, nobody seemed to have noticed their fight.

The last thing Nick expected was for Ellie to run after him, grabbing a hold of his hand and making him turn around to look at her again.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Ellie just stared at Nick, studying every inch of his face. He looked so tired, hopeless and defeated. Then she began to speak, "Look, Nick. I don't know what caused this sudden outburst of insecurity, why you think you don't deserve me. But you are wrong, okay? **I don't like when you say things like that. To me, you're perfect.** "

Nick locked eyes with her then, tears glimmering in his own as he saw the utter love and tenderness on Ellie's face. And honesty, nothing but downright honesty.

Without hesitation, Nick wrapped his arms around her body with full force, pressing his hot lips above hers.

As time went by, they got more and more lost in each other. Their bodies pressed against each other with no space in between. Nick’s hands were fully occupied, playing with her hair, while her fingers moved across his shoulders, arms and back. Ellie took her time touching every spot on his body. And even though they were still fully dressed, her touch left a tingly feeling behind, goosebumps forming on his skin.

As their tongues had almost completely explored each other, Nick’s lips moved downwards to place tiny, hot kisses on Ellie's neck.

Suddenly, Ellie opened her eyes in shock, pushing him back just slightly. " **We're in public, you know.** Oh, god! We're in public," she took a step to the side, leaving the wall behind her. 

They'd been making out, shamelessly, thoughtlessly, under the stairwell of an NCIS building - _their_ building, their fucking _workplace_. "Fuck, fuck, oh, fuck," she cursed under her breath on and on, pulling at her hair.

"Shush," Nick said calmly. "El, look at me. Everything's okay. Great, even. Nobody saw us, babe."

His arms were still loosely wrapped around her hips, but he pulled her closer against his chest again, placing a quick, soft kiss on her forehead. "Everything will be alright." 


End file.
